The Second Survivors
by 99 luffy
Summary: A story of another group of dwarves who make it out of the mountain, but stay to wait for any other survivors who might not have been able to get out at first. How will this second group fair separated from their king, and more importantly where can they go?


Chapter 1 a Long March Ahead

The day was beautiful over the lands of Middle Earth; which was a stark contrast to the small band of dwarves limping along across the dusty plains southeast of Erebor. While most of their kin had made it out of the dwarven halls the day that Smaug had attacked, this little band led by Guard Captain Gaul had waited for a few more days to help as many stragglers as possible, even going so far as to break a small hole into the eastern guard quarters when one guard had said that he could hear several sounds on the other side similar to picks hitting stone. Thus it was that Gaul's company had gotten separated from the rest of their brethren, and not knowing which way they had gone had decided to go ahead and head southeast.

Southeast, toward a known group of hills that Gaul's clan had come from before they had left to join their kin in Erebor. However, the going was slow Gaul's company numbering a mere 500 in total, most of which were injured, and all of which were mourning for loved ones lost to the dragon. What was worse was that there were only about 90 guards in the group that weren't injured, and only another 70 to add on to that number that were.

All in all, the situation left a bad taste in Gaul's mouth as he looked over the group of refugees fleeing a homeland that was now no more than a wasteland. As that thought struck Gaul he looked over toward the small human contingent that they had picked up on their way out of the dale. This particular group had been found cowering in the ruins of the town outside the mountain after they had been left behind by the rest of the town's people. This groups leader went by the name Meraton, and his group was even more pathetic then the five hundred dwarves from Gaul's company. Meraton had barely any women or children thankfully, as most of them had gotten out thanks to the guards sacrifice for time. The men of the group were the problem though, of 200 refugees 100 were regular civilians with relatively few casualties, the other Hundred though were all guards from the Dale, and all but two of them were heavily injured.

As Gaul looked over the whole group he knew that most would not make it to his homeland despite it being a less than two weeks casual walk from Erebor. As He looked at the group he could only pray silently that they would receive a miracle and that no orc packs would be anywhere in the vicinity thanks to the approach of the dragon. With this thought in Mind Gaul turned back around to his squad of soldiers which were to go hunting to find some food. Amongst this squad were the two human guards who weren't injured and another ten hardy dwarves who were in good health as well. The squad numbering a total of 13 not a good number Gaul acknowledged to himself, but he knew that he could ill afford to deprive the rest of the group of anymore men without severally putting the rest in danger.

Spitting on the ground at his feet, Gaul looked at the group and stated in his deep and heavy dwarven voice "Alright lads we are going to double as the hunting and scavenging party, and the scouting party for the next couple of days. We will march ahead of this lot here" he said as he threw his thumb over his shoulder to the large group of seven hundred marching people behind him. "and continue on till we reach my old homeland, we will leave behind any large prey that we catch in the meantime for this group to find as they make their way there after us. In the case that we run into any enemies we will be sending a runner back to the main group and warning them so that they can either prepare for a battle, or get the hell out of the way if it appears that it will be too much for us. The rest of us are to hold off the enemy long enough for the runner to get a good head start back to the rest before we too get the hell outa there." Looking over the group Gaul frowned and continued "I won't go lyin to ya lad's it's not lookin good for us right now, and if our lil group can't do our jobs right the rest o this sorry lot will prolly end up just as dead as the lot we left back at the mountain. Now I dunno about the rest o ya, but I'm not plannen on dyin out ere before I can go back and get some revenge for what was taken from me back at the mountain. So, do me a favor lads an don't go getting yourselves killed or injured cause we'll all be needed afore the end of this journey short as it is."

With his overly inspiring speech out of the way Gaul turned his back on the group and started to jog ahead of the refugee column only pausing long enough at the front to put Meraton in and his two lieutenants control of the whole group till they got to their destination, along with directions and instructions on how to get there fastest. As he was about to take off again he paused to also tell them that in case of an emergency a runner would be sent back to warn them. Gaul then turned himself back towards his old clan's abode and took off again.

He had barely gotten four miles away from the column though they had long since lost view of the column, when he noted a figure on a horse trotting towards his little group. Not wanting to stop for a simple horseman Gaul had his group keep jogging. When the rider was within ear shot of the group he called out to them "Hold there good folk. I would like to speak a moment with you."

Not in the mood for pleasantries Gaul barked back as he continued to jog along "Well then say yer piece as we run, for we have no time to listen to your lil pleasantries rider."

Undeterred in the least the man rode up next to the group and said "Where go you all? This part of the world is known to be quite dangerous for small groups; especially such an odd group as your own."

"Well I'm Guard Captain Gaul of what use ta be the Erebor dwarves. As of three days ago though, that's not tha case anymore. A Dragon attacked the mountain an now we mean ta get ta a safer place. So we're headed ta my clan's ole home in the hills southeast o here. We also have a few men o the dale with us. We ourselves are a scoutin party for the larger host behin us. An who might you be man?" Gaul said as he jogged and quietly pulled a small set of throwing knives from his belt in case the man was hostile.

Frowning the man looked past him in the direction of the mountain and said "That is terrible news indeed my short companion. I notice your group is numbered at thirteen you know that is a very unlucky number so why don't you let me join you. Besides I have been in these parts for the better part of the last 30 years now helping a group similar to your own build a community for themselves here in these lands as well, and I think that it would be good for them to make some allies in the area."

As the man looked past them he smiled and said "By the way my name is Abneren, and I have a twin brother named Aznemen. I believe you find us to be very useful allies in the years to come should this endeavor of yours prove fruitful." As he said this he motioned with his left hand towards a hill in the distance where the group could see a strange light. However, as Abneren waved the light seemed to die away and the group saw another rider come galloping from the trees toward them.

Gaul simply took this in stride as he continued to jog while hiding his throwing knives in his gauntlet. When the other rider drew alongside them Abneren told him who they were dealing with. Aghast at what he was told Aznemen looked at his brother and said "Did you not think to offer them our services as healers brother?"

Abneren smiled as he looked at his brother and replied "Of course not I am going to offer them yours and I myself will continue to ride with this particular group so that they can have better numbers in these dangerous lands.

Aznemen simply scowled at his brothers words and said "Fine, just remember not to do anything to amazing while I'm away." And with that Aznemen looked to the company around him and said "It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintances, but now I will ride to help out your refugee column."

Aznemen then rode off the way the dwarven party had come from. Abneren seeing this smiled and said to Gaul "There is an easily defensible plateau about two miles ahead where you can lead your company to camp for the night."

Gaul having already known this simply smirked and then said "Lad's spread out and start the hunting and trapping. When you're done take your kills to the hill, an we'll prepare them for the rest there, then we'll move on after we rest for awhile." With that said Gaul's squad split up and went about their business with Gaul leading by example.

Abneren couldn't help but marvel at the speed with which his men obeyed his commands as he quietly remarked to himself "No matter how many times I see it the stubbornness of dwarves always impresses me." With that said Abneren to took off in what appeared to be a random direction to go hunt for the Erebor refugee train.

**So tell what do you all think. I don't normally check the reviews myself so if you would rather pm me I understand. I'm using this story to improve on dwarf characters so if you all could help me with them I would be incredibly appreciative.**


End file.
